


Cas-Town

by Cat_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Dean and Sam visit the town the town Cas went to when he was "god"Set after season 7
Kudos: 5





	Cas-Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been in my brain for a couple years now so I finally got around to writing it. Hope you enjoyed!

It was a normal salt and burn case. The only problem Dean and Sam were having was that they had already salted and burned the bones and the damned ghost of Jeff Foller, town drunk and creep before death, was still hanging around. Unfortunately for them most of his stuff had been donated to the local church thrift store. 

Sam and Dean were inside the church talking to the local Reverend and the woman in charge of the thrift store, Bridgit, when Dean saw something that made him stop mid sentence. Sam gave him a quick look of concern and confusion but continued his questioning. They eventually found out that all of good old Jeff’s stuff had been sold but his prized possession, a pair of binoculars, were still in the thrift store as part of their silent auction. Having got the information they needed the brothers thanked the two for their help and stepped away.

“What was that about,” Sam asked, concern in his voice.

Dean just nodded his head towards what he had seen. Sam followed his eyes and his mouth dropped open. 

“Is that...?” he asked.

“Yep,” Dean answered. “There is no mistaking that trenchcoat.”

Sam saw that the reverend was still nearby and waved him over. He looked at them with polite confusion. “Is there something else I can help you with?” he asked.

Sam gestured to the large stained glass window that depicted a dark haired man in a tan trench coat. “That window seems out of place. Is there a story behind it?”

The Reverend looked at the window as well. “Oh that.” he paused like he had something he wanted to say but instead he said, “That was before I started here. Bridgit might be able to help you.”

He waved Bridgit over and when she reached them he said “Bridgit, these men were asking about the stained glass window.”

Bridgit’s face lit up like she had a piece of prime gossip. “Oh that happened a couple years ago.”

“It happened? What do you mean by that?” Sam asked.

She leaned in conspiratorially and said “A couple years ago our Reverend, the one before this one, was preaching one Sunday and suddenly God appeared!”

The brother’s shared a look then Dean prompted “God appeared?”

“Yes!” Bridgit exclaimed. “At first we thought he was just a crazy man. He kept talking about how he didn’t care about sexual orientation, but how he hated people who misspoke on his behalf. The Reverend tried to get him to be quiet but then he started reciting a verse about choking on lies and a poisoned tongue or something like that. Next thing we know the Reverend is foaming at the mouth.” She paused dramatically, “The Reverend died. And that window changed from a depiction of Jesus to the man who had come in. God walked among us.”

"What did God look like?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just like that," Bridgit gestured to the window again. "He was actually kind of cute," she confessed.

Sam and Dean thanked her for her time and left the church. As soon as they were outside Dean pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Who are You calling?" Sam asked.

"Cas," Dean replied. "He was supposed to come give us a hand. I'm calling him off."

"Are you going to tell him why?" 

Dean snorted at that, a definite no. "If I do that he'll want to come to make amends. We can tell him later."

"Well, he did kill a man," Sam said.

“Dude, that’s when Cas was in his Leviathan-induced god phase. This town doesn’t need to see the mopey version of their god Smity McSmiterson.” He paused then added, "we've all done stuff we regret. We don't need to go to each of those places and relive it."

Sam could see where he was coming from and after a brief conversation with Cas, Dean had made plans for them to meet up at the bunker in a couple days. They made their way back to their hotel room and relaxed for the day, even getting in a nap or two. When night hit they headed out. 

It was ridiculously easy to break into the thrift store. There was something to be said about small towns; they were trusting. Once they were in, it took very little time to locate the binoculars. The only trouble they had the whole time was right before Sam lit the binoculars. That’s when good old Jeff showed up. He threw them across the room and knocked over a bunch of stuff but Dean held him off with a crowbar while Sam finally set the binoculars on fire. They watched as Jeff went up in smoke. Once that was done, they put out the fire and headed back to their motel room to get some much deserved sleep.

The next morning after breakfast Sam and Dean loaded into the impala to head home. 

Suddenly Dean made a upturn and drove back to the church. Sam was trying to figure out what was wrong when Dean parked right in front of the building, got out and strode with purpose into the church. Sam followed a couple moments behind. When he got inside he saw Dean carefully taking a picture of the stained glass depiction of Cas.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean took another picture or two. Then he said "I just wanted a picture, proof this is real." He looked at Sam. "Cas might have been crazy and yeah he killed a guy, but you have to admit that it's pretty cool that he has this window. It's real evidence that he was here."

Sam smiled at that. Sometimes Dean was oddly sentimental. 

After taking several more pictures Dean led the way back to the car. As they drove away he said, “I wonder if there is a crappy small town out there where we are the heroes and they have statues and stuff for us?”

Sam laughed as they drove away from the small town where Cas was god.

The end!


End file.
